Wizards in Tights
by TheSarcasticDeath
Summary: When Fury and the Avengers need some new help, who better than the greatest wizards the magical society had ever seen? But can they all cope in the same house and keep the secrets of their world? HP/DM I own NOTHING !
1. Prologue

Fury faced the gathered Avengers, Tony having just arrived fifteen minutes late.

"It was fashionable!"

Fury just gave him a look, which was backed up by Steve, while Bruce just smiled slightly at his protests.

"There was a reason I called you all here, and it wasn't because I wanted to see you."

"I, for one, am hurt at the insinuation."

"Shut up, Stark. It has come to my attention that we are in need of more fire power on this team, as well as a healer. Banner can't treat all the wounds you people get, and the more you have to go to hospital means more paperwork for us. On that note, we are being sent two folks from a secret society of some kind that even I don't have the clearance to ask about, so don't ask," the director stated as he turned back to some papers Hill had dropped off, which he had been working on before Tony so inconspicuously arrived.

"They should be here shortly, at which point I'm sure you all will barrage them with questions. They'll also be in the Tower. Don't make them leave," Fury warned as he strode out of the room, paperwork in hand.

"Secret Society? Seriously?" asked Clint before the door to the conference room even closed.

"Screw that," Tony said as he pulled out his phone. "Fury doesn't even know about it? That means I don't know about it. Now I have to know!"

"I wonder what they'll be like," Bruce mused. "I've met a few societies in my…. 'travels,' and not all of them were really all that nice."

Natasha nodded. "Some of them were downright evil. What if this is just a plot to get inside knowledge on SHIELD?"

"Nonsense, friends!" exclaimed Thor in his ear-shattering way. How he had managed to remain quiet the whole time they were being given information was to forever to remain a mystery. "We mustn't doubt our new comrades before we have even met them! Perhaps they will be mighty warriors!"

"I'm gonna have to agree with the big guy on this one," Steve said. "Let's at least meet them first before we jump conclusions."

It was at that moment that a loud bang, followed by various crashes could be heard in the hallway outside the door, coupled with very creative curses.

At once, the heroes rushes to the door to find out what was going on, but it opened before they could get to it. And what an odd sight it was that greeted them.

Two figures stood there, one a shaggy, black haired man that was fairly built, and the other a platinum blonde, the brunette of the pair covered in dust, dirt and a few bruises.

"You bloody idiot! 'Let's apparate to the door' he says. 'It'll be fine' he says. Yeah, right, you bloody ponce! That almost splinched both of us!" the shorter blonde one was yelling.

The other at least had the grace to look somewhat ashamed as he tried placating the man shouting at him as they walked into the room. The rest of the Avengers made sure to step back and let them have lots of room to enter, Clint even going as far as to go back to sit on the edge of the table.

"Well at least we made an entrance," the taller said with a head tilt towards the rest of the room, which while not making the smaller any more pleased, did make him stop yelling and turn to face the room.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"So… you two are the new Avengers, huh?" Steve asked with an awkward chuckle. "Uhm, well, my name's Steve, or Captain America. Fury didn't tell us much about either of you besides the fact that you were coming, so who are you two?"

"Oh, well we didn't know we were coming until yesterday, so we don't really know you guys either," the black haired one chuckled good-naturedly, his unruly hair moving so it fell even more in his face then before. "My name's Harry. Harry Potter. My codename's Grim, though."

"And is Draco Malfoy," said the blonde. "My codename is Phoenix. Might we sit down?" The newly labeled Draco asked as he gestured towards the table.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure," Cap said as he gestured for them to come further in. The Avengers then noticed their attire, which was a horribly fitting tee shirt and worn jeans for Harry, and a tight black long sleeve knit shirt that looked to have the texture of long johns and cargo pants for Draco. It was… odd, considering what little they'd heard and seen of these two.

"Come, friends!" cried Thor, already sitting down next to Clint who had just slid into the seat in front of him. "I am Thor, mighty thunderer and wielder of Mjolnir, from Asgard!"

The newcomers just looked perplexed at his oddly enthusiastic greeting, but sat down next to him all the same, Draco in between him and Harry, who sat next to Bruce.

"I'm Bruce Banner," he said in greeting, holding out his hand to shake politely. "I'm the leading expert on Gamma Radiation, and I also turn into a huge green monster when I'm angry."

If the two were weirded out by this introduction, they didn't show it, and took his hand without batting an eye.

Natasha slid in next to Clint. "I'm Natasha Romanov, codename Black Widow, and this is Clint Barton, or Hawkeye."

"We're SHIELD operatives in our off hours," Clint finished. "When do we get those, by the way?"

"And I'm Tony Stark, billionaire playboy and Iron Man," said man said leaping up from where he had been leaning. "Now that that's out of the way, how did you get in here, what are you capable of, what secret society do you two belong to, where is it, and above all, how the hell come can't I find you people in the national database?" Tony fairly exploded at them.

While the rest of the team looked somewhat shocked he'd asked that; not surprised, just shocked he'd done it with such little decorum, Harry and Draco looked back at him calmly.

"Well, for one, we're British, so it wouldn't be on your government's registry," said Harry sagely, leaning back in his chair.

"And the rest?" Tony demanded, clearly agitated out of his mind.

The two society members looked to each other for a moment, then turned back to him, and looking him dead in the eye, said in perfect unison "That's classified."

Steve had a feeling it was going to be a long day.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Why, yes. I have returned. From boot camp. So as a reward for all my lovely reviewers, subscribers, ect., I have this:**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: If you think the United States Navy gave me the Avengers or Harry Potter as a sign-on bonus, you are out of your damn mind**

The ride back to the Avenger's Tower was a tense one, of that Steve could be certain. He could feel the tension surrounding the passengers in the limo. He was extremely jealous of Natasha and Clint, who got to stay at SHIELD headquarters for missions of their own.

The fact that the two newcomers seemed impervious to the tension really didn't help any.

_~flashback~_

"_That's classified."_

_The room of heros looked at the two Brits in shock._

"_How are they expecting us to work with these people?" Tony cried before turning his pouting face towards Steve. "Make them talk, dammit!"_

"_Hate to agree with him," said Bruce, who had managed to stay out of it thus far, "but he has a point. We know nothing about you other than they say we have to work with you. How does that even work?"_

"_We agree with you completely," said Draco. "But we have our orders. Moreover, it's not like we know anything about you people, either. We were quite literally just told we were to come here."_

"_But you know what our powers and skills are," Natasha threw in._

"_Not really. We don't hear much about the…. 'outside' world," Harry stated. "However, our powers could cause a national, no, global, incident, if word were to get out to the wrong people. And while we most likely will grow to trust you, we can't rely on you just yet."_

"_However," started Draco, holding his hand up to stay off the comments that was about to start. He could see the mouths start to open for that very reason. "We were told that once we do trust you, we can, and will, tell you all that you need to know."_

"_Unless an incident occurs requiring our powers first," Harry threw in._

_The Avengers just looked at them rather blankly, knowing that there was really nothing they could do to remedy the situation that they were in. _

_After staring blankly at eachother for quite a few moments, it was, of course, Thor, to break the silence._

"_Come, friends! Let us take our new comrades to our place of living!" He was fairly glowing with happiness, but wasn't he always?_

_~end flashback~_

And that was how Captain America, Thor, god of thunder, Iron Man, the Incredible Hulk, and Pepper Potts, who had come to pick them up, wound up in a car with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

~one incredibly awkward car ride later~

"Welcome to your new home," said Stark sarcastically. He had spent the majority of the car ride trying to dig up dirt on the newest members, and failing that, had faded to a pouting ball of angst. Pepper had snapped pictures on her phone. She was not planning on letting her employer live this down any time soon. She needed a new dress anyway.

"Pepper, find two rooms for Fish and Chips here."

"Right away. JARVIS, could you-" the ginger started to say.

"That won't be necessary," Harry cut in. "The two rooms I mean."

"What do you mean by that? You arent sleeping on the couch if that's what you're implying-"

"No, no. not at all."

That's when the remaining Avengers noticed the Harry and Draco's joined hands.

Harry held them up, no shame in his eyes, in fact there was a glimmer of a challenge, daring any of them to say anything negative about the pair. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no, not at all," said Pepper as soon as she regained her wits. "One room it is. JARVIS, is there an available room on the third floor?"

"Yes, Ms Potts," the robo-butler replyed. "the Gray Suite is available for human occupation."

"Very good." Pepper pulled her PDA out, q-ing up the map of the building. It was that big of a space.

If the two new-comers were startled at the sudden voice, they showed no sign, which was odd in and of itself, because Steve had ducked under a table, Bruce had a mini heart attack and almost Hulked out, Natasha and Clint drew weapons immediately and Thor had demanded a challenge when they had respectively 'met' JARVIS the first time. Maybe their society was more high-tech than they had anticipated, Steve mused.

Meanwhile, said couple was under the scrutiny of a billionare.

"Never would have called that one," said the afore mentioned billionare. "Tell me, is that normal in your society, or are you just weird?"

"Tony! Quit it!"

"Oh, come on, Cap! You aren't weirded out? You're 40's sensabilities not kicking in or anything?"

"No. Now leave them alone," said the blonde Captain.

"Thor?" asked Tony, turning to the god.

"Love is a wonderful thing, Man of Iron, and it is highly celebrated in any form," the thunderer said firmly, his happy glow morphing into one of disapproval. "Even my own brother has birthed children."

Wilting somewhat, Tony spun on his heel dramatically and stalked off, muttering about needing a drink.

Throughout this exchange, Harry and Draco had remained quiet, but the chilling aura that had started gathering around the bigger brunet when Tony had first started speaking had grown more palpable. It was somewhat startling to the Captain, who had seen nothing from the man but a relaxed, goofy nature. The switch was not at all expected.

"Sorry about him," said Bruce. "He's not actually like that, but not knowing things makes him stressed and snipey."

"It's fine," replyed Draco, his pale hand still clasped in Harry's larger tan one. "It's not something we aren't exactly used to, but we were hoping for something different this time." Squeezing the other's hand, the doctor could see him start to relax some. "Thank you for standing up to your friend like that, however."

"It's no problem. Tony needs a good kick in the pants every now and then," said Bruce. "Actually it's more of a daily basis thing, but whatever."

The doctor's comment got him a few wane grins, which was enough to dispell most of the awkward tension that had followed them from the car, up the elevator (that had been fun. JARVIS had discovered elevator music and had been playing it incescently, no matter what Tony threatened) and into the main living room.

"Come on, you two," Pepper said, smiling. "I'll show you to your room. It's actually on the same floor as Thor. See you later, Bruce," she said as he turned to go to his own room for the day. "Follow me."

The personal assistant/CEO led them, with help from her PDA and JARVIS, as well as Thor, who was tagging along with Steve, to the couple's new room.

"So while it's called the Gray Suite, it's not really gray, or a suite," the woman chattered on. The party just followed dutifully, keeping silent, until Steve made an odd observation.

"Do you two not have any luggage?"

The blond and brunet pair started slightly, but turned towards the man all the same.

"Uhm… Don't worry about it. We're getting it all shipped to us," Harry said nervously, stroking Draco's left arm, which he had hooked into his like a proper gentleman at the start of the tour.

"Oh. Ok," said Steve, not sure why the two looked so jumpy about it all of a sudden, but chalked it up to being British. Peggy was like that too sometimes for things that seemed incredibly inconsequential to him, so he just let it go.

"Here we are!" boomed Thor, gesturing to a door. The man had his happy glow back up and running, much to their collective relief. It was odd to see him without it.

"Thank you for showing us the way," said Harry. "But if you don't mind, can the full tour wait until tommorrow? We're rather tired."

"Oh! I forgot about jet lag," Pepper said, shocked she had managed to forget that. "Tony goes so many places, he doesn't get it anymore. I forgot normal people do!"

"Uhm, right. That. Jet stall," said Draco, tripping slightly over the words, as though he'd never said them before in his life. Did they call it something else in England?

"Well, we shall see you in the morrow, Grim and Pheonix," the ever cheerful god proclaimed, proud he had remembered their alternative names.

"Good night," said Pepper, turning to leave.

"If you need any help, Thor is right down the hall," Steve added, turning to depart as well.

"Good night," the two said, opening the door to their room, Harry ushering the shorter blond man into the room.

It was then that Tony decided to make himself known, as only Tony Stark could.

"Mr. Stark wishes me to remind you to, and I quote, 'keep the noises from your hot, gay sex down so the non-secret keepers can get some shut eye,'" JARVIS said from above.

Steve could do nothing but cover his eyes in shame. Why did life hate him?

**Again, many thanks to my subscribers. This is for you~! Love you guys lots! And I'll update as soon as I can (this I swear!)**

**~Death-Chan**


	3. The Morning After

**Holy shizzniks, you people are amazing. Seriously. This is awesome. I love you all.**

**So much. Really. **

**I'm like near tears. Dear Jashin… This goes out to all of you who are motivating me to actually do shit.**

**Here yah go.**

**Disclaimer: seriously? Is this a joke? No, I don't own these. Yeesh…**

Tony woke up on the floor of his closet with one of the biggest headaches of his life. Surprisingly not from the vast quantities of alcohol he had consumed, but because he had put his head through a computer screen in pure frustration at not being able to dig up anything on his new 'guests.'

He had forgotten just how much the helmet of his suit protected him.

How he had gotten onto the floor of his closet was another story all together. After showing up to his bedroom from his lab, pathetically dripping blood onto the floor, at three in the morning, Pepper had not been amused. After sticking a band-aid to his face, she promptly denied him access to his bed, rolled over, and went to sleep.

Apparently in his drunken and slightly concussed state, the shoe rack in his closet had been a perfectly reasonable place to sleep. He rolled over into the middle of the floor, releasing the Micheal Toschi's that he had been cuddling in his sleep. The inside of one was filled a bit with drool.

Blinking blearily, he stared at the florescent light that glared at him. God, how he hated waking up in the mornings.

Stumbling quite a bit, Tony managed to make his way out of the closet, using the wall as support, to the bathroom, barely making note that it was only nine a.m., and that Pepper was no longer in bed.

After clunking around in the bathroom for a good hour or so, the rich man felt more human than he had earlier that morning as he walked, not staggered, he was proud to say, to the kitchen, where hopefully his lovely girlfriend would have breakfast waiting.

It was not so.

Instead, he got greeted by the sight of the mighty Avengers, the world's finest heroes, all in their pajamas fighting over a coffee pot.

Tony, barely dressed in a ratty tee shirt and sweats, had really no room to talk as he snagged a mug from somewhere (Thor's hand) as he dodged a flying waffle and made his way to the fridge.

At sometime in the night, the Widow and the Hawk had returned, and were present in the melee, Natasha dressed in a flattering red nightie and matching dressing gown. It went to show how much she considered it home here, since she neither had make up on, nor had taken her hair down from the curlers that perched on her head. She was the most conscious, it seemed, and drank from her mug calmly while munching on a bagel.

Next to her, the Hawk, in all his glory, was face first in a bowl of Cheerios, dressed in an old, torn SHIELD shirt and frayed shorts. Tony questioned if he was alive, but didn't have enough coffee in himself to care.

At the stove stood Steve, wearing a rather patriotic set of pajamas, the flannel print decked out in the traditional red, white, and blue. Tony assumed it had been a gag gift that had gone over the good Captain's head. The blond was busy flipping what appeared to be every pancake on the Eastern seaboard, which made images of a demented mercenary pop into his head.

With a shudder at that thought, he turned to Bruce, who leaned up against the sink, slurping caffeinated goodness while staring at his phone, presumably looking at the news. The good doctor was dressed in the finest Wal-Mart had to offer; a purple shirt that looked to be sized to the Hulk, and a pair of pants so tight they looked like he had stolen them from Betty.

Then there was Thor.

Not only was the cheery god inhaling pancakes almost as fast as Steve could produce them, but he was drinking his coffee from a straw out of the Big Gulp Darcy had gifted to him the last time she had visited.

This was not the oddest thing about the man at the moment, as this happened every morning.

No, the blonde god had apparently gone shopping without adult supervision, because the giant mass of muscle was wearing a bright, red, flamboyant, flannel one-piece. Complete with footies.

Twitching slightly, Tony shook his head to try to clear the sight, before just giving up and sitting down at the table and drinking the coffee that he so desperately needed.

"So where are the lovebirds?" he asked in between sips. God, he loved coffee.

"Still in their room. I haven't seen them yet, anyway," replied Steve, still manning the stove. Tony wondered when they had gotten so much batter mix.

"Someone should go get them."

"Guess who just volunteered."

Tony stared at him flatly. "No."

"Tony…"

"Aw, come on!"

"Go!"

"Tony, you were, quite frankly, an ass yesterday. The least you could do is try to make amends," threw in Bruce, who had picked up an apple (since when did they have FRUIT?) and had started eating happily.

"And waking them up is going to do that."

"NOW, Tony."

"Gah, fine." Stark stood up from the table, taking his mug with him as he wandered out the door into the hallway. "Make more nectar of life whilst I'm gone, children!"

A half eaten apple thrown at his head was his only reply.

The man kept going down the halls of the massive building, only knowing where he was going because he had built the damn thing. It still took him about two minutes to actually get to their door, however.

"JARVIS, what's their status?"

"They have yet to make any sign of waking up, sir, despite my best efforts," the droll voice responded.

Knocking loudly, the billionaire waited, and upon hearing, seeing, or otherwise any sign of life, he opened the door.

"Hey, are you two-" Tony cut himself off. The scene before him too serene not to, even for the man with no boundaries.

The windows had the light curtains pulled over the glass, making a red, dawnish cast about the whole room, and only highlighting the main focal point.

On the huge California king bed, the newest additions to the team were curled up in the very center, so close it was like they had no space at all, and it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.

Harry had his chin tucked into Draco's hair, and his right arm was serving as the blonde's pillow. The smaller man had his back pulled into Harry's chest and was gripping the arm around his waist as though it were a life-line, the other hand intertwined with the brunette's near his head. Even in their sleep, the two wound around each other as though the other would disappear if they didn't, and Tony couldn't help but feel a pang at the thought of how much prejudice the two before him must have gone through.

Quietly, he backed out of the door, closing it softly.

"JARVIS, tell the others that they're not to be disturbed this morning."

"Very good, sir."

It wasn't until about eleven that the two new comers rolled out of bed and meandered to the kitchen. Breakfast was still in full swing, seeing as none of them really had anything else to do. People were consistently coming in for free breakfast anyway. Spiderman had already swung in, literally, on one of his rounds and grabbed a doughnut, before going off to do whatever it was that he did.

Pepper had also returned from the office, and was the only one properly dressed for the day, the others not having bothered changing from their pajamas into real clothing yet. Nor had the British natives, it seemed.

Draco was dressed simply in a tight, black, long-sleeve tee and silvery pajama bottoms, bare feet peeking from under the too-long hems. His hair was annoyingly neat, falling neatly about his face in platinum locks, despite showing no signs of having been combed yet that morning.

Harry was a different story altogether. Dressed in a tee shirt on par with Tony's for rattiness and seemingly sized for a whale, his lithe, albeit rather tall, frame appeared swamped. The grimy sweatpants that a homeless man would probably turn down didn't help matters. His hair was far easier to go along with, the messy black locks even wilder than they were yesterday, somehow.

"G'morning," Harry offered through a yawn as he sat down at an empty seat at the table, reaching for a bear claw as he did so. A mug of coffee was slid his way from Steve, who hadn't looked up from the day's paper, something about a giant lizard splashed across the front. No one really paid it any mind.

Draco similarly plopped into a chair next to Harry, grunting something that may have been a greeting, but also may have been Arabic or something, before putting his head on the table. A mug of caffeinated goodness was similarly slid his way.

"You two sleep well, then, I take it?" asked Natasha. She had conscripted Clint to help her take the curlers out of her hair, a task he seemed far too at ease doing for the amount of protests he had kicked up at the start of it.

"Hmm. Quite well, thank you." The already heavy accent seemed to get even thicker when tired. "Our, how was it, 'hot, gay sex,' didn't keep anyone awake, I trust?"

Tony choked on his coffee at the barb. The glares from Thor, Steve, Pepper and Bruce really didn't help either.

"I can't say I noticed anything," Natasha answered smoothly. "There was some fool crying rather loudly last night however. Kept saying something about how the shoe god had never let him down. You know anything about that?"

"Can't say I do," replied Harry in the same, almost clinical tone that the Russian woman had adopted. Pepper just turned her steely glare towards Tony once more, the man attempting the 'I'm innocent in all this' look, which was obviously not being bought by anyone.

Meanwhile, Harry turned to his drowsing lover. "Come on, Dray. Time to wake up."

"I think you'll find you're wrong, there, Potter," came the sleepy response.

Harry just chuckled. "Come on, love. They have apples, and coffee." The statement garnered no reply, which seemed expected as the brunet reached for a green apple from the assortment on the table. Seriously, when had they gotten that? Tony honestly had no idea. Harry quietly leaned over and started nuzzling the back of the blonde's neck. "Wake up, dragon."

Draco grumped a bit more, but obligingly lifted his head from the table. "Alright, I'm up. Mer- er, God, Harry, I'm up already."

"That's all I asked," said the bigger man before swooping in for a quick peck on the lips, before pulling back swiftly, grinning. Draco leaned in for a quick kiss as well. "Apple?"

Still smiling, Harry handed it over before turning back the near silent table. Evidently, all movement and sound had ceased in favor of watching the mushy display. "Yes?"

"Urm…." Steve said intelligently.

"How long have you been together?" Pepper started smoothly, her business woman side coming out. It worked well, considering all of them wanted to know more about their mysterious guests.

Glancing at Draco, Harry began "uhm, sixteen years, right?"

"Yes, seventeen this year," said Draco, pride leaking into his voice as he smiled around his coffee cup. Harry grinned and grabbed Draco's left hand, stroking his forearm tenderly.

"Wait, how old are you two?" Steve demanded.

"I'm 31, Draco's 32," answered Harry, bemusement evident in his voice. "Why?"

"I really would not have called that..." said Tony, eyes wide.

"Huh?"

"Seriously, you guys could pass as teenagers…"

Blank looks were all the reply that they got.

"So… How did you two meet?" asked Natasha, settling in against Clint as though anticipating story time.

Harry turned to Draco, eyes meeting. One silent conversation, only achieved through the apparent years-long dedication they had, later, Harry turned back to the group.

"We met when we were eleven," the brunet began. "It was our first year at a seven year boarding school.

"I was in town, get my uniforms tailored, when I met this absolutely horrible little brat. He was stuck up, spoiled rotten, and as snobbish as they come. That was Draco Malfoy. We hated each other from the get go, getting into fights, detentions, nearly got expelled a few times because of it, actually."

Draco merely grinned beside him, snuggling into Harry who obligingly wrapped his free arm, the one hot occupied with hand-holding, around his shoulders. The blond was perfectly content with letting the other tell the tale.

"It was like that for many years, until the end of fourth year. There was this tournament, you see, with other schools in our, uhm, 'society.' It was meant for only sixth and seventh years to enter, but somehow my name got chosen to represent the school, along with another guy, a seventh year named Cedric Diggory."

Harry quieted for a moment, looking down at the table. Draco turned and nosed his hair, speaking more in the silent language known only to lovers. After a moment, Harry continued. The others made silent notes to ask about that later.

"Anyway, it was legally binding, with no way to get out, so I had to compete. It was rather dangerous, with a maze being the last challenge. That was when I really thought I was going to die. The arch enemy, I guess you'd call him if you wanted to be cliché, of our world came back from what we thought to be death. And no one believed me. I started getting really depressed about it, shutting out my best friends and even the headmaster.

"Then Draco showed up, right as the last of the train to leave was being filled. He smacked me right across the face, told me to get over myself and to never do anything that dangerous ever again. Then he hit me again, broke my glasses in the process, I might add, and kissed me. We've been officially dating since then," the storyteller finished, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek and smiling broadly.

The table of heroes (and Pepper) sat in rather stunned silence. They had just gained so much more respect for the true example of love in front of them. Thor's happy glow got even brighter, Natasha leaned closer to Clint, who held her even tighter, Steve smiled slightly, lost in thoughts of Peggy, and Pepper and Tony looked at each other in hope that they could be as strong as these two.

The stayed that way for a few more moments, content to idly chat, reminisce, and drink coffee.

Then there was Tony.

"So how long did it take for you two to have sex?"

Steve then decided that the universe really did hate him, because he couldn't even get drunk through this torture.

**This goes out to all the love in the world, young and old, and to the love I have for all my reviewers and subscribers.**

**I love you all. **

**Seriously.**

**~Death-Chan**

**p.s. Kudos to any of you who caught the Deadpool reference.**


	4. Sweet Bliss

**I'M BACK BITCHES. IT IS AMAZING, NO? My apologies for it being so long, and this not being a particularly long chapter, but I'm working on it. I swear. Please don't kill me.**

**Therefore and henceforth:**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack.**

It had been a month or so since, Harry and Draco's arrival. Actually, it had been the quietest month they'd ever seen.

Tony had gone back to Malibu and fought a Chinese man or something along those lines two weeks into the couple's stay. After the mansion had burned down, Pepper had forced him to more or less move into the Avenger's Tower.

Clint and Natasha still were very much a part of S.H.I.E.L.D., so had most likely seen the most action of all of them combined, what with their seemingly weekly missions from Fury. Tony was still convinced it was all some dastardly plot to have sex without him interrupting with various Lady Gaga songs whenever he got the urge (every time), but Hill refused point blank to say anything on the matter.

Thor had managed a three week visit with Jane, and Darcy had been sending Pepper almost hourly photos of the two being romantically mushy-gushy. Pepper generally retaliated with pictures of the newest team members, with Darcy always had to concede the point to.

And Steve pretty much just stayed in the Tower, with the exception of drinks with Matt Murdock, a blind lawyer friend of his he'd met on the subway to Queens.

Bruce sometimes tagged along, but mostly stayed in his lab Skyping Betty who was taking an Alaskan cruise, and there had been no way of convincing the Hulk to get on another ship after the Heli-Carrier debacle.

But all in all, aside from various Doombots, a Mega Doombot, and the Green Goblin with a can of laughing gas, there hadn't been anything warranting Avenger intervention. So quite literally, there was nothing new from Draco or Harry about their abilities.

They had learned that Harry's godson, Teddy, would be starting his 4th year of boarding school come fall, along with their friend's daughter, Rose. They had been told more about the war, not much or anything, but a bit, along with Cedric's tale, which really left more questions than answers.

They had also met their pet owls, Horus and Toad, but they had been rather evasive about why exactly they had owls as pets. Steve had leapt to their defense with a mildly xenophobic argument about that being 'just what British people did' seeing as Peggy had had a horned owl named George. Draco and Harry had looked startled at that, but no one had paid it any mind as they were trying to explain to Steve why you couldn't just say things like that. Which, of course, wasn't helped any by Tony saying something about the British Mongolian having as owl he rambled on to about letters and things.

The Avengers just put it up to Tony's constant state of inebriation.

But aside from other random facts, such as Harry liking snakes, and Draco having long hair down to his hips that he liked to wear as a braid (he had been wearing a wig for discretion purposes, a fact which still managed to piss Tony off for some reason) and the added fact that they both, or at least Draco, possessed fashion sense, which had been glaringly unapparent upon the first meeting, there was collectively enough to fill an index card on personal history on the two.

At the moment, the couple in question was curled up on the couch, watching Merlin and laughing at the strangest parts. Draco was neatly tucked under Harry's arm into his chest, and the messy headed brunette was playing with the long platinum braid, which was quickly becoming more frayed. Pepper had already snapped seemingly a million pictures to send to Darcy, who was out of ammo to fire back, seeing as Thor was already upstairs unpacking.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was having a meeting in the kitchen while Clint made salmon skin rolls, a talent he had managed to pick up at some point during his travels.

"Look, all I'm saying is we know next to nothing about them," said Tony, reaching for a completed roll.

Natasha batted his hand away. "I'm not saying I don't agree with you, but shouldn't we give them the benefit of the doubt, here? They're the ones tossed into a whole new country and being told to live somewhere they've probably never been, with people they know about through things we've told them. Besides, it's not like we've seen them get in contact with their society or anything since they've been here. They've gotta feel completely cut off here."

"Not to mention, they've got to feel worried," Pepper interjected.

"How so?"

"Well, think about it. Their practical son, from what we've heard, is going to school soon for an entire year, and they can't even send him off, AND he's living with his grandmother. They also don't seem to be in any contact with their friends, and seeing as they're all in some kind of law enforcement, no news can't be good news."

"Not to mention," Clint jumped in, not looking up from his dizzying array of cutlery, which seemed to outnumber the fish and rice by a startling degree. "They haven't exactly been shown much of a welcome to the States, what with the anti-equal rights riots and whatnot. Moreover, we've all been off doing our own thing since they got here. How does that look?"

The silence in the kitchen was almost deafening, all the gathered heroes stunned at the realization.

"Come to think of it…" started Bruce, "they never said if their relationship was even accepted in their world. Hell, that may even be why no one seems to contact them from where they're from."

Clint put the finishing touches on the final roll and put it on the tray with the others, which wasn't even really a tray so much as a plate the size of Cap's shield, seeing as Thor was around.

"Well, come on," he said, picking up the mountain of sushi. "There's Merlin to watch."

Grinning, the others followed along to the living room, where Draco and Harry were still curled up together, and Thor was sitting on the couch opposite, wearing a drinking helmet filled with Big Gulp, complete with gold wings to match his battle helm, actively questioning why Arthur wouldn't accept Merlin's magic like he had accepted Loki. No one really had the heart to comment on that, seeing how cheery the god looked.

And so, the Avengers, old and new (and Pepper), engorged on sushi, watched Merlin, and made fun of Draco's hair, which at this point in time was a horribly tangled mess that he was forcing Harry to brush out and re-braid, despite how the bigger man looked like he was just playing with it instead of actually doing anything.

And the evening was spent in happy bliss until;

"Hey, is that how his hair looks right after raunchy sex?"

Steve just shoved a roll into Tony's mouth.

**And thus, the story continues. Until next chapter, which hopefully won't be too incredibly long from now.**

**~Death-chan**


End file.
